Beyond the soul
by yantara
Summary: Rumtreiber ff! Es beginnt im fünften Schuljahr und wird im siebten enden. Voraussichtliches Pairing: JP&LE, andere werden noch nicht verraten fg! Für eine genauere Inhaltsangabe bitte einmal Klick machen!
1. Vorwort & Gedicht

Wotcher! Das ist meine erste ff auf Hab schon auf zwei anderen Seiten bisher veröffentlicht und fände es schön, wenn sich auch hier ein paar Leser finden würden.  
Jedes Review ist wilkommen, ob Fragen, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Lob, ich freu mich schon wenn die Geschihcte überhaupt von jemanden gelesen wird! Ich bitte euch aber immer eure ehrliche Meinung zu sagen!

**Inhaltsangabe:**  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 1975.  
Lily Evans ist gerade zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden und eigentlich könnte ihr Leben perfekt sein … aber da gibt es ja noch die Rumtreiber!  
Allen voran, James Potter, dauergrinsender Quidditchfanatiker mit der Lizenz zum Nerven und Sirius Black, passionierter Herzensbrecher und Gehässigkeit in Person.  
Während Lily also ihren „Verehrer" auf Abstand zu halten versucht, der langsam aber sicher zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass seine Angebetete doch nicht heimlich in ihn verliebt ist, will es das _Schicksal_ wohl so, dass sich unser grauäugiger Mädchenschwarm mit einem Wesen herumplagen muss, das so ganz anders ist als alle femininen Geschöpfe, die er bisher „kannte".  
Doch was ist das _Geheimnis_, dass sie umgibt?  
Unterdessen ist die Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts im Wandel, ein _Schatten_ hat sich auf ihr Antlitz gelegt und unsere Helden sind schließlich gezwungen sich ihren _inneren Dämonen_ zu stellen und erwachsen zu werden, jeder auf seine eigene Weise.

**Genre:** Mystery/Drama/Romantik/Humor und evt.Abenteuer

**Personen:** Hauptpersonen - Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, OC

Nebenpersonen - Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape u. drei OC's

* * *

Das Gedicht ist von mir selbst verfasst, ich hoffe es gefällt euch! 

**Non semper ea sunt, quae videntur …**

Denn jeder ein Geheimnis versucht zu bewahren,  
aus Angst, was selbst der beste Freund könnt' sagen.

Aus Furcht vor dem, was vergangen liegt,  
denn wirklich die Erinnerung noch nicht ist besiegt.

Denn niemand darf es je herausfinden,aus Bedenken,  
welch schrecklich' Folgen es mag an sich binden.

Aus Beklemmung wegen dem eigenen Ich,  
denn was der andere nicht weiß, das soll er auch nicht.

Denn den fröhlichen Schein man stets erhält,  
aus Besorgnis sonst allein zu sein auf dieser Welt.

Aus Verbitterung über des andern Glück,  
denn man selbst bleibt ständig zurück.

Denn das Herz man zu ignorieren versucht,  
aus Abscheu sogar die eigenen Gefühle verflucht.

Aus Verdrängung von des Schicksals Gang,  
denn zu bitter ist der Wahrheit Klang.

Denn man möcht' es gern vergessen,  
aus Zweifel am eigenen Selbst, von dem man ist besessen.

Aus Wille nicht noch einmal zu versagen,  
denn die Schuld lässt einen das Leben kaum ertragen.

Denn ein jeder will wirken stark,  
aus Panik, was der andere sonst denken mag.

Aus Angst heraus ein jeder sich quält,  
denn sie erkennen noch nicht, dass sie haben den schweren Weg erwählt.

* * *

_Das Gedicht wird später noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen und erst dann kann man es überhaupt richtig verstehen, was gemeint ist. Aber ich verrate hier noch nichts! fg_

_ Die Dinge sind nicht immer das, was sie zu sein scheinen …_


	2. Kapitel 1  The same procedure as every

**Kapitel 1 – The same procedure as every year, James!**

_»__Necesse est maximorum minima esse initia.«  
Notwendigerweise sind sehr kleine Dinge die Anfänge sehr großer Dinge.  
Publilius Syrus_

„Schneller!", trieb sie ihren Besen an.  
Sie lehnte sich weiter nach vorn in der Hoffnung so ihre Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen.  
„Oh, Merlin! Bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät sein!", flehte sie innerlich.  
Wie sehr bereute sie doch alles, was sie getan hatte!  
Da endlich kam es in Sicht. Sie verlagerte ihren Oberkörper noch ein Stück weiter, um den Besen auf die Erde zu zusteuern, denn etwas zwang sie schon hier zu landen. Noch bevor ihre Füße überhaupt den Boden berührt hatten, war sie bereits abgesprungen.  
Der Regen strömte unaufhaltsam auf sie herab und schon längst war sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihre Kleider hingen nunmehr nur noch wie ein einziger nasser Sack an ihrem Körper. Wieder und wieder forderte sie ihre Beine dazu auf schneller zu laufen.  
Plötzlich stolperte sie über einen Stein, den sie in der Dunkelheit nicht hatte sehen können und fiel zu Boden. Sogleich stand sie aber wieder auf, auch wenn in ihrer Hose am rechten Bein nun ein Riss war, der den Blick auf ihr aufgeschürftes Knie frei gab und ihre Hände ebenso mitgenommen aussahen. All das nahm sie kaum war, vollkommen zielgerichtet steuerte sie auf etwas, in ein paar hundert Metern Entfernung, zu.  
In Gedanken immer wieder beim gleichen Satz:  
„Bitte, lass mich noch rechtzeitig kommen!"  
Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem ganzen Ort. Kein Tier war zu hören, nicht mal das Zirpen einer Grille.  
Es war ruhig.  
_Zu ruhig_.  
Kein Tosen von sich brechenden Wellen war zu vernehmen, das Meer lag ganz spiegelglatt und still da, als wenn es auf etwas warten würde.  
Es herrschte fast schon eine _Totenstille_.  
Das einzige Geräusch das existierte, war das des prasselnden Regens auf Boden und Wasser.  
Die salzige Luft des Meeres brannte in ihren Augen und ihrer Lunge und ihr Knie schmerzte mit jedem Schritt mehr.  
Doch sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht jetzt. Nein, nicht jetzt!  
In einiger Entfernung kam endlich das näher, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Unbarmherzig rannte sie weiter, die Schmerzen überall in ihren Seiten ignorierend. Ihr Zielort wurde schließlich immer greifbarer.  
Nah an den Rand der Klippen gebaut, erhob sich aus der Dunkelheit ein kleines doppelstöckiges Haus. Es machte den Anschein, als ob es schon längere Zeit verlassen stünde, denn Algen, Moos und Flechten bahnten sich ihren Weg über das modrige Holz und den brüchigen Stein.  
„Endlich!", dachte sie, als sie vor einer Art Veranda angekommen war.  
Drei Stufen trennten sie noch von der Tür, dann war sie oben. Eine ängstliche Nervosität breitete sich in ihr aus, schnell hob sie ihre Hand und innerlich noch immer flehend, griff sie nach dem Türknauf. Erst nur sehr widerwillig schien die Tür ihr Inneres preisgeben zu wollen, doch dann öffnete sie sich urplötzlich mit einem Ruck …

Die Tür des Zuges öffnete sich wie jedes Jahr auf magische Weise und gab den Blick auf den kleinen, dunklen Hogsmead-Bahnhof frei. Sie trat heraus und atmete die frische Luft tief ein. Der Geruch des letzten Regenschauers war noch deutlich zu riechen und sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug dieser angenehmen Frische, auf dass ihre Lebensgeister wieder neu erweckt würden.  
Nun streckte sie stolz ihre Brust raus und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes zu den Kutschen, zusammen mit dem Rest der großen Schülermasse. Sie bemerkte die vielen Augenpaare, die sie trafen und ihr hinterher folgten, deshalb straffte sie ihre Brust noch etwas mehr.  
Von der Seite her spürte sie ebenfalls zwei Blicke, die die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet waren. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht tat sie, als ob sie nichts bemerken würde, aber innerlich jubelte sie geradezu vor Freude, da sie bereits zu wissen glaubte, welcher Natur sie waren. Erst als sie ein Grunzen vernahm, stieg ein leicht misstrauisches Gefühl in ihr hoch und aus den Augenwinkeln musterte sie verstohlen die beiden Gesichter.  
Der eine Blick traf sie nur hin und wieder und auch nur dann zuckte es in dem Gesicht und es verzog sich ein paar Sekunden zu einer belustigten Grimasse. Der andere jedoch, war völlig ungeniert die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet und das Grinsen in diesem Gesicht wurde immer breiter, bis es schließlich von einem Ohr zum anderen ging und die Grinsende nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und lauthals in ein Kichern ausbrach.  
Nun platzte ihr die Geduld:  
„Darf ich bitte erfahren, was ihr beiden so verdammt komisch findet?! Warum grinst ihr mich beide die ganze Zeit schon so an?", fragte Lily scharf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Sie betrachtete die beiden Mädchen vor sich mit einem bösen Blick, den sie sich bei Professor McGonagall extra für solche Gelegenheiten abgeschaut hatte. Daraufhin versteckte sich das kleinere der beiden Mädchen, hinter ihrer Freundin, allerdings war es unüberhör- und sehbar, dass sie hemmungslos weiter kicherte. Das erstickte Lachen (anscheinend hatte sie sich die Hand in den Mund gesteckt, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen) drang deutlich zu Lilys Ohr und sie beobachtete wie die vielen dunkelbraunen Locken immer wieder erzitterten. Vollkommen empört schaute sie ihrer anderen Freundin ins Gesicht und machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete. Sofort.  
„Lily, beruhig dich!", sprach Caitlín Brianna Gallagher mit ihrer typisch samtig dunklen Stimme zu ihr.  
Die babyblauen Augen ihres Gegenübers blickten sie entschuldigend an.  
„Weißt du, Belli und ich, wir meinen es nicht böse, aber …", erneut zuckte es in Caites Gesicht, denn scheinbar führte sie einen inneren Kampf gegen das eigene Grinsen.  
„Aber was?! Verdammt noch mal was ist bloß mit euch los?! Hab ich irgendwo Furunkel im Gesicht oder bin ich etwa in Drachenmist getreten?", Lily spürte wie sie sich langsam aber sicher in Rage redete, doch es war ihr egal.  
Sie war wütend, weil sie vor ein paar Minuten noch so stolz gewesen war und sich nun über ein kleines Kichermonster und eine, innerlich scheinbar zerrissene, Caite ärgern musste.  
„Es ist nur … dein …", doch hier hatte Caite wohl ihren inneren Kampf verloren und schloss sich dem Kichermonster auf dem Boden an.  
„Ich höre!", schrie Lily mehr aus, als sie rief und funkelte ihre beiden Freundinnen gefährlich an.  
„Nun, Evans, dir ist es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber du stolzierst schon den ganzen Tag herum, als wärst du die Zaubereiministerin persönlich.", antwortete eine, nur allzu bekannte, Stimme endlich auf Lilys Frage.  
Oh, wie Lily sie hasste! Denn, wo die eine nervende Stimme war, da konnte die noch viel schlimmere nicht weit entfernt sein.  
Nur äußerst widerwillig drehte sich Lily also um und natürlich, da erblickte sie ihren schlimmsten Alptraum wieder mal!  
Es war nicht nur ein Alptraum, wie sich Lily gedanklich verbesserte, sondern sogar ein Alptraum im Doppelpack!  
Sirius Black stand vor ihr und entblößte seine perfekten weißen Zähne, daneben stand sein (fast) Zwilling und bester Kumpel, James Potter, der natürlich wieder mal seine berühmte Pottergrimasse zur Schau trug, wie immer, wenn er Lily sah.  
„Dich, Black, habe ich nicht gefragt!", spie sie ihm entgegen.  
„Und wie kannst du nur behaupten, dass ich rumstolzieren würde, denn das tust ja, wenn überhaupt, nur **du**! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, du vertrittst nicht die Meinung von ganz Hogwarts!", schleuderte sie dem grinsenden Gesicht entgegen.  
„Aber, aber, Evans! Benimmt sich so eine vorbildliche Vertrauensschülerin?", er wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor ihrem Gesicht herum.  
„Was sollen denn die kleinen Erstklässler von dir denken?", sprach er in einem gespielt entsetzten Tonfall.  
„Black, du solltest lieber aufpassen, denn sonst zeigt die vorbildliche Vertrauensschülerin gleich, was sie mit Regelbrechern und Nervensägen, wie dir, macht! Ach ja und deinem Freund, Potter, auch!", sie blickte erst jetzt den anderen schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben Black an, der sie bereits, die ganze Zeit, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, blöd angrinste.  
„Evans, wie schön, dass du mich bemerkt hast! Weißt du, dass dir diese roten Wangen ganz ausgezeichnet stehen?", machte er ihr wieder eins seiner dämlichen Komplimente.  
„Potter, fang du nicht auch noch an! Du hast mich heute schon genug genervt!", keifte Lily ihn an.  
„Da wir gerade dabei sind, Evans. Willst du …", doch er wurde von ihr, in seiner Lieblingsfrage, unterbrochen.  
„Wage es ja nicht, Potter! Oder du und dein Freund, ihr werdet für den Rest des Jahres jeden Tag Strafarbeiten machen dürfen!", drohte ihm Lily.  
Black schien von Lilys Drohung jedoch nicht beeindruckt zu sein, sondern grinste sogar zufrieden:  
„Siehst du, Jamie? Ich hatte doch Recht! Es war gut es umzuändern."  
Nun wurde Lily doch misstrauisch. Sie wusste, dass es nichts Gutes heißen konnte solche Worte aus Blacks Mund zu hören.  
„Moment mal! Was war gut? Was habt ihr umgeändert? Schon wieder einer euren dummen Streiche?", hakte Lily nach.  
„Evans, wir machen keine dummen Streiche, sondern erfinden nur intelligente, ausgeklügelte und für die Allgemeinheit sehr erheiternde Ablenkungen von humoröser Art!", sprach Potter, in einem belehrenden Tonfall, den man sonst nur von Lehrern kannte, zu Lily.  
„Genau, Jamie hat Recht! Betrachte es als Abwechslung vom überaus langweiligen Schulalltag.", fügte Black noch hinzu, was Lilys Geduldsfaden endgültig platzen ließ.  
„Verdammt! Hört auf so einen Mist zu erzählen und sagt mir endlich, was ihr bitteschön umgeändert habt!"  
Warum nur musste sie sich auch mit diesen beiden Idioten wieder rumschlagen?  
„Ganz einfach Evans! Schau mal an dir runter.", grinste Black und deutete auf ihre Bluse.  
Lily folgte mit ihrem Blick seinem Finger und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Ihr neues und erst im Zug poliertes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, hatte sich verändert, statt nur einem _V_ für Vertrauensschüler, stand da jetzt auch noch ein _D_ daneben.  
„Was?! Black, was soll das heißen, _VD_? _Voll dämlich_? O wie einfallsreich, Black, ich lach mich kaputt!", keifte Lily ihn an.  
„Nein, Evans, du beleidigst mich!", spielte Black den Empörten.  
„Das wäre weit unter meinem Niveau und so etwas würde ich auch nie von _dir_ behaupten! Diese Idee ist meinem kreativen Kopf heute Morgen entsprungen, als ich dich auf dem Bahnsteig sah. Der gute James wollte mich vorhin zwar davor bewahren …"  
„Genau!", nickte Potter eifrig.  
Als ob Lily es interessieren würde, was Potter angeblich gemacht hatte!  
„… aber betrachte es einfach als Zeichen, meiner unendlichen Ehrfurcht, vor deiner neuen Herrschaft als _Vertrauensdiktatorin_!"  
Lily war geschockt. Blacks Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach, doch noch waren sie nicht zu einer brauchbaren Information verarbeitet worden, die sie hätte reagieren lassen können.  
Aber Black wäre natürlich nicht Black gewesen, hätte er nicht noch einen drauf gesetzt und Lilys, noch vorhandene, Beherrschung, damit endgültig zum Einsturz gebracht.  
„Ich hab es auch noch mal extra groß auf deinen Umhang hinten gezaubert, damit jeder Bescheid weiß!"  
Und mit diesem Worten nahmen Sirius Black und James Potter ihre Beine in die Hand und liefen los, bevor Lily in die Reichweite ihrer Hälse kam. Nun bereute es Lily, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, nicht mehr Sport getrieben zu haben, als in kürzester Zeit möglichst viele Seiten eines Buches umzublättern, denn Potter und Black waren leider beide gut trainierte Quidditchspieler. Sie machten einen riesigen Satz und verschwanden in einer Kutsche, dessen Tür die restlichen Rumtreiber, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, die sich zuvor schon davongeschlichen hatten, bereits für sie aufhielten.  
Aber natürlich ließ es Potter sich nicht nehmen sie, die wütend hinterher stürmende Lily, nochmals zu ärgern. Er musste schließlich immer das letzte Wort haben.  
Mit breitem Grinsen verkündete er Lily, was schließlich auch noch den allerletzten ihrer Nervenfasern sprengte:  
„Evans, wenn du willst kannst du meine Diktatorin sein. Ich lasse mich gern von dir beherrschen und rumkommandieren. Bei dir würde ich sogar freiwillig nachsitzen!"  
„POTTER!!!"  
Doch genau in diesem Moment fuhr die Kutsche los und zurück blieb eine, halb vor Wut, halb vor Erschöpfung, schnaufende Lily. Während sie der Kutsche mörderische Blicke hinterher warf, verwünschte sie die beiden Rumtreiber auf eine Weise, von der sie nicht mal selbst gedacht hatte, dass sie solche Wörter überhaupt kannte.  
Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann holte sie fluchend ihren Zauberstab hervor und machte sich daran Blacks „kreatives Werk" zu beseitigen, während sie, den zwei heimlich lachenden Gestalten hinter sich, bitterböse Blicke zuwarf.

Erschöpft und mit einem Herzschlag bis zum Halse lehnte sich Sirius zurück und genoss das aufsteigende Glücksgefühl, das er immer hatte, nach einem gelungenen Streich. Leider hinderte ihn eine sorgenvolle Stimme daran, es vollends auszukosten.  
„Ich glaube ihr hättet Lily nicht so verärgern sollen! Das wird noch schlimme Folgen für euch haben, Jungs!"  
„Ach, Remus, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber! Ich genieße hier gerade meinen Erfolg, also sag so was nicht!", stöhnte er über die Bedenken seines Freundes.  
„Also ich fand es voll cool von euch! Evans Gesicht war nachher mehr rot wie ihre Haare."  
Auf diese Aussage hin, warf James Peter einen finsteren Blick zu und schon war dieser wieder still.  
„Sirius hat Recht. Außerdem wird das ja wohl nur schlimme Folgen für ihn haben, denn ich hab doch nichts gemacht!", meinte James mit seinem typischen Unschuldsblick.  
„James, das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht!", Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du hast Lily mit auf die peitschende Weide gebracht und das musst du jetzt ausbaden! Sie war sowieso bereits sauer, dass du sie heute schon dreimal wieder nach einem Date gefragt hast."  
„Und dreimal hat sie nein gesagt. Versteh einer die Frauen …", meinte James kopfschüttelnd.  
„Oder besser gesagt: Versteh einer die Streberin, Lily Evans!", warf Sirius ein.  
„Was willst du bloß mit so einer Langweilerin, James?! Die erklärt dir doch bestimmt selbst beim Gehen, ob du den Fuß richtig aufgesetzt hast oder ob du jetzt eine Strafarbeit für falsches Laufen bekommst!"  
„Hey! Sag so etwas nicht über Evans!", erwiderte James, vollkommen erbost über seinen Kommentar.  
„Sobald sie erstmal mit mir ausgegangen ist …"  
„Was sie nicht tun wird.", unterbrach Sirius ihn, was James jedoch ignorierte.  
„… habe ich den Beweis, dass sie keine Langweilerin ist, sondern das tollste, wunderbarste, witzigste, schönste …"  
„Ja, James, ist gut!", schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab.  
„Aber Sirius hat Recht, sie wird nicht mit dir ausgehen."  
„Warum denn nicht? James sieht doch gut aus und bekommt alle Mädchen.", fragte Peter, sichtlich irritiert.  
Für diesen absolut dummen Kommentar, in Sirius Augen, musste er Peter erstmal auf den Hinterkopf hauen, bevor er zur üblichen Erklärung ansetzte.  
„Man, Peter! Erstmal bekomme wirklich nur **ich** alle Mädchen."  
Von James war ein „Was?!" zu hören, dass Sirius aber geflissentlich überging.  
„Und zweitens hasst Evans ihn."  
„Wenn du eine realistische Chance bei ihr haben willst, dann lass sie doch mal in Ruhe, James!", versuchte Remus seinen Freund zu überzeugen.  
Der winkte aber nur ab:  
„Remus, ich werde bestimmt nicht aufgeben! Irgendwann muss sie ja mal „ja" sagen. Sie ziert sich nur, das tun Mädchen, am Anfang, alle immer."  
Diesmal hielt Sirius, was selbst für ihn erstaunlich war, die Klappe. Aber immerhin ging es hier um seinen besten Freund und er wollte James nicht allen Mut nehmen, zumal er es eh nicht glauben würde. Doch Sirius wusste halt, genauso wahrscheinlich wie Remus, der sich ebenfalls vornehm zurück hielt und es vorzog aus dem Fenster zu gucken, dass Evans sich keineswegs seit nunmehr zwei Jahren _zierte_, sondern James schlichtweg, in jeder Hinsicht, verabscheute.  
„Ich werde es nachher noch mal versuchen. Bis dahin hat sie sich bestimmt beruhigt. Was meint ihr?", fragte James seine Freunde um Rat.  
Sirius enthielt sich auch diesmal jedweder Antwort und schloss sich Remus „Beschäftigung" an, während sie beide Peter das Reden überließen, der James eifrig in seinem Unterfangen unterstützte.

Grummelnd ließ sich Lily auf ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch fallen. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sich zwar die ganze Kutschfahrt über zusammengerissen und nichts mehr zu dem „Ereignis" von vorhin gesagt, allerdings erwischte sie Lily, doch noch, hin und wieder dabei, wie sie das Gesicht gefährlich nahe einem Grinsen verzogen. Deswegen hatte sich Lily geweigert, bisher auch nur ein Wort mit ihnen zu reden.  
„Lily?", versuchte es Caite jetzt zaghaft.  
„Was?!", fauchte diese nur zurück.  
„Oh! Schon gut!", Caite hob beschwichtigend die Arme und wandte sich wieder ab.  
Eigentlich tat es Lily leid. Sie wollte Caite nicht so anschnauzen, aber wenn es um diese Jungs ging war sie halt manchmal etwas _aggressiv_.  
„Vertrauensdiktatorin?! Na warte Black, das bekommst du noch zurück!", dachte Lily wütend.  
O wie sie sie hasste!  
Die Rumtreiber. Das waren Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und natürlich, die Nervensäge, James Potter.  
Wie konnte man sich nur so einen bescheuerten und kindischen Namen geben?!  
Sie sollten sich in die „Blödsinnmacher" oder „bescheuerte-Witze-Erfinder" umbennen, fand Lily. Dauernd bauten sie nur Mist und sorgten somit dafür, dass Gryffindor wieder Punkte abgezogen bekam, Punkte die zum Großteil Lily durch harte Arbeit erreicht hatte. Deswegen war ihr Haus, seit sie an dieser Schule war, auch immer, von Slytherin oder Ravenclaw, in der Hausmeisterschaft besiegt worden, da diese Trottel es am letzten Schultag bisher jedes Mal noch geschafft hatten Professor McGonagall so zu verärgern, dass sie ihr eigenes Haus um den Triumph brachte.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und besagte Professorin unterbrach Lily in ihrem Gedankengang. Hinter Professor McGonagall kamen ein paar durchnässte und ängstliche kleine Zwerge hereinmarschiert, die neuen Erstklässler. Lily hatte wieder mal nicht gemerkt wie lange sie sich ihrem Hass gegenüber den Rumtreibern schon hingegeben hatte.  
Sie mochte die Auswahl, auch wenn es jedes Jahr das gleiche war und alle ihre Mitschüler über die langwierige Prozedur stöhnten. Es erinnerte sie immer an ihren eigenen ersten Schultag in Hogwarts.

_Das Quietschen einer Tür riss alle, auch Lily, mit einem Male aus ihren Gedanken. Professor McGonagall war zurückgekehrt und Lily spürte wie ihr Herz augenblicklich wieder anfing schneller zu schlagen._  
„_Stellt euch bitte jeweils zu zweit hintereinander und folgt mir in die große Halle."  
Es entstand ein kurzes Gewusel, indem sich die nervösen Schüler versuchten richtig aufzustellen, doch schließlich schafften es alle und liefen nun Professor McGonagall nach.  
Diese führte sie zurück zur Eingangshalle und von dort aus, durch eine riesige Doppeltür, in die berühmte große Halle.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Lily einfach nur sprachlos. Mit offenem Mund bestaunte sie alles und wäre wahrscheinlich stehen geblieben, hätte sie das blondhaarige Mädchen nicht weiter gezogen, die scheinbar keinen besonderen Blick für die Schönheit, dieser Halle, übrig hatte.  
Es gab vier lange Tische an denen die übrigen Schüler Platz genommen hatten und sie entweder belustigt oder gelangweilt ansahen. Die Lehrer befanden sich am anderen Ende der Halle, ihr Tisch stand quer zu denen der Schüler.  
Über ihrer aller Köpfe schwebten Tausende von Kerzen, die die Halle erleuchteten und sie in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Doch das, was Lily am meisten faszinierte war noch über den Kerzen, die Decke.  
Es sah aus, als ob es gar keine geben würde, da Lily den abendlichen Sternenhimmel betrachten konnte. Allerdings wusste sie aus der 'Geschichte Hogwarts', dass die Decke so verzaubert war, dass sie immer dem Himmel glich. Bevor es Lily überhaupt richtig realisiert hatte, war die Schülerreihe schon vorne, vor dem Lehrertisch, zum Stehen kommen. Automatisch blickte Lily hoch und ja, da saß er wirklich und lächelte ihnen allen freundlich zu, Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.  
Seine Haare und sein Bart waren wirklich so lang, wie es Lily auf dem Bild der Schokofroschkarte gesehen hatte. Hinter seinen halbmondartigen Brillengläsern blitzten ihnen seine hellblauen Augen entgegen, die er über die Neuen wandern ließ. Auch von der Ferne konnte Lily verstehen, warum die Leute so beeindruckt von diesem Mann waren, denn er strahlte eine mächtige und wissende Aura aus, der sich auch Lily, einfach nicht entziehen konnte. _

Für Lily war es schön in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, sie fand sie waren wie ein alter Film, den man aus einer verstaubten Ecke eines Schrankes hervorholte und wenn man erstmal eine Sekunde davon gesehen hatte, kam alles wieder zurück.  
Doch nun konnte sie sich inzwischen kaum mehr vorstellen, dass sie selbst so ein nervöses kleines Etwas gewesen war. Einfach völlig unmöglich!  
Professor McGonagall, die kurz zuvor nochmals verschwunden war, kam nun zurück, in der einen Hand einen dreibeinigen Stuhl, in der anderen einen stark mitgenommen aussehenden Hut.  
„Der sprechende Hut.", flüsterte Lily ohne es zu merken.  
Noch heute konnte sie sich genau seine Worte wieder in den Kopf rufen, der Klang seiner Stimme war fest abgespeichert in ihrem Gedächtnis.

„_Na lass mal sehen … Slytherin eindeutig nicht, dafür bist du zu ehrlich, aber auch nicht Hufflepuff … junge, junge du hast ein Köpfchen, aus dir wird noch mal 'ne ordentliche Hexe!"_  
„_Wirklich?", dachte Lily und jubelte innerlich._  
„_Wenn ich's dir doch sage! Also Ravenclaw wäre wirklich sehr gut für dich … aber da sehe ich auch Mut, oh ja, du bist ein tapferes Mädchen! Hm, was mach ich bloß mit dir …? Eigentlich würde ich sagen, eindeutig eine Ravenclaw …"_  
„_Bitte, ich will nach Gryffindor!", flehte Lily innerlich._  
„_Gryffindor? Bist du dir sicher, dass du dort richtig aufgehoben bist?"_  
„_Ja!", schoss es Lily sofort als Antwort durch den Kopf, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken._  
„_Na gut, wenn du dahin willst … dann stimme ich dir zu!"  
Und so verkündete der Hut lauthals: „Gryffindor!"  
Überglücklich nahm Lily den Hut ab und flüsterte dabei noch ein leises „Dankeschön!", dann lief sie auf den laut jubelnden Tisch zu, wo sie die anderen Mitschüler begrüßten. Sie ließ sich erleichtert neben dem Mädchen mit dem langen Namen nieder, die auch sofort anfing zu plappern. _

Das plappernde Mädchen saß auch heute wieder neben Lily und war, wie könnte es auch anders sein, am Quatschen.  
Isabella Esmeralda Aurelia Maria Cruz interessierte es scheinbar gar nicht (oder es fiel ihr nicht auf), dass ihr niemand zuhörte und redete fröhlich weiter über ihre Ferien bei ihrer Großfamilie in Spanien. Keiner hatte sie je bei ihrem vollen Namen gerufen, von allen wurde sie stets nur „Belli" genannt. Lily wusste noch genau, wer als Erster darauf gekommen war. Es war ein gewisser jemand, mit einer Abneigung gegen zu viele Buchstaben in einem Wort, gewesen.  
Erinnerungen dieser Art waren es, die Lily jedes Jahr auch wieder traurig machten … und wütend.  
Plötzlich viel ihr auf, dass es still geworden war in der Halle und selbst Belli aufgehört hatte zu reden, also war es wohl soweit. Der sprechende Hut lag, wie jedes Jahr, auf seinem Stammplatz und alle Welt erwartete nun sein neues Lied, mit dem er die Erstklässler immer zu begrüßen pflegte.  
Doch irgendetwas, Lily wusste nicht genau was (doch es zog in ihrer Magengegend kurz, was ein untrügliches Zeichen meistens für Ärger war), war … anders.  
Da öffnete sich auf einmal ein Riss nahe der Krempe des Hutes und schon beim ersten Ton war Lily klar, warum ihr Körper ihr ein Zeichen gegeben hatte.  
Lauter Gesang breitete sich in der Halle aus:

_Was geht?!  
Da bin isch mal wieder,  
der größte aller Buchstabenverbieger.  
Hogwarts Reimkönig ist hier,  
der auserwählte Star, von den großen Vier.  
Die gute Hufflepuff war's,  
die Helga, die mich auflas von der Straß'.  
Rowena, die Kluge hat's sogleich erkannt,  
mein Talent zum Sprechen am laufenden Metaphernband.  
Doch Godric ist's erst gewesen, der es zu nutzen verstand,  
denn er war der coolste und konnte so allerhand.  
Slytherin, der Schlangenheini, mir jedoch misstraute,  
er erst wollte wissen, auf was für Blut, ich meine Herkunft baute.  
Aber das Löwenherz, setzte sich durch,  
und die feige Schlange war auf einmal nur noch ein kleiner Lurch.  
Dat is jetzt schon a bissel her,  
doch seitdem ist mein Ruhm nicht weniger geworden, sondern immer mehr.  
Nun wird's wieder Zeit, man verlangt Antwort von mir,  
ich sag euch Kinder, es ist nicht leicht zu sein das höchste Tier.  
In Hufflepuff die Nettesten sind,  
dagegen in Ravenclaw du entdeckst das schlauste Kind.  
Die Tollsten aber kommen nach Godric seinem Haus,  
hier du findest die besten Freunde und die schönste Maus.  
Der Rest, der Abschaum und die Idioten,  
sie folgen Slytherins Ruf, wo Kontakt mit der Außenwelt ist verboten.  
Typen wie den Schniefelus triffst du bei diesen Leut',  
das Haare waschen er nicht hat kapiert, bis heut'.  
Genug gefaselt, genug gelabert jetzt,  
denn nun wird wieder aufgesetzt!  
Zeit ist Geld und mein Terminplaner ist voll,  
also folgen wir weiter McGonagalls Verlaufsprotokoll.  
Mein Solo ist jetzt zu end', doch ein paar letzte Worte hab ich noch:  
Die Herren Rumtreiber ihre Grüße entsenden an alle neuen Dreikäsehoch!_

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der „sprechende Hut" und mit einem Puffgeräusch verwandelte er sich, urplötzlich, vor Lilys Augen, in einen normalen schwarzen Zaubererhut.  
Das schien das Stichwort für Black gewesen zu sein, er sprang auf den Tisch und Potter richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Besser gesagt auf seinen Hut, denn mit einem Male verfärbte dieser sich von schwarz nach braun und von neu nach alt.  
Der sprechende Hut!  
Black nahm ihn ab und verbeugte sich theatralisch, als wenn er ein Schauspieler nach einer gelungenen Aufführung wäre … doch niemand sagte auch nur einen Ton.  
Scheinbar waren sie alle, genauso wie Lily, noch zu geschockt von den eben von statten gegangenen Ereignissen. Lily war nicht einmal in der Lage sich aufzuregen, so erstarrt war sie noch. Jedermann in der Halle schaute Black an, der nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich gespielt empört umsah. Aber in der gesamten Halle blieb es weiterhin so ruhig, man hätte sogar einen Flubberwurm kriechen hören können. Niemand wagte es scheinbar einen Ton von sich zu geben oder war in der Lage dazu.  
Dann wurde plötzlich die Stille durchbrochen. Ein glockenhelles Lachen war zu vernehmen mit einem darauf folgenden Klatschen, dass Black erst vollkommen irritiert, aber dann zufrieden schauen ließ.  
Lily schaute zu der Quelle des Gelächters, wie lange hatte sie das schon nicht mehr so laut gehört? Wann hatte sie es überhaupt das letzte Mal gehört?  
Die Kettenreaktion, die dieses Lachen auslöste, lenkte Lilys Gedanken wieder ab, denn keine zehn Sekunden später hatte fast die gesamte Halle Mühe sich noch auf ihren Stühlen zu halten.  
Nur wenige, unter ihnen natürlich die Slytherins, schlossen sich nicht der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit an und auch Lily gehörte dazu. Aber sie kämpfte, kämpfte wie noch nie gegen die eigenen Lachmuskeln, die doch so liebend gern mal wieder beansprucht werden wollten. Während also mindestens die Hälfte der Schülerschaft schon lachtränenverschmierte Gesichter aufweisen konnte, tobte in Lily immer noch ein innerer Zweikampf zwischen ihrem Herz und ihrem Kopf. Denn der eine Kontrahent fand das ganze ebenfalls lustig und wollte Lily dazu animieren mitzumachen und der andere, war ihr Hass auf die Rumtreiber, der sie erinnerte, dass sie noch immer sauer auf sie war und dass es falsch wäre jetzt zu lachen.  
Also kurz gesagt:  
Eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Lilys Gefühlen und ihrem Gewissen.  
Doch ihr Kampf wurde je beendet, als sich eine mächtige Stimme aus dem allgemeinen Gelächter erhob, wütender und zorniger als Lily es jemals zuvor erlebt hatte.  
„POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!", Professor McGongall brüllte diese Namen wie eine angrifflustige Löwin quer durch den gesamten Raum, in dem sofort wieder Totenstille herrschte.  
Allen blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Zu ihrer eigenen Zufriedenheit, bemerkte Lily, wie selbst die sonst so mutigen Rumtreiber auf einmal ganz klein wurden. Pettigrew zitterte am ganzen Leib und sah aus, als ob er sich gleich in die Hose machen würde. Lupin schaute betreten zu Boden und bekam einen roten Kopf. Black lächelte zwar noch, aber Lily bemerkte wie er heftig schluckte und nicht einmal in der Lage war zu blinzeln und Potter … versuchte trotz allem scheinbar immer noch cool aussehen zu wollen und fuhr sich ein paar mal durchs Haar.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen?! Noch **nie** hat ein Schüler, meines Hauses, mir solch eine Schande bereitet!", Professor McGonagall benutzte das übliche Repertoire an Wörtern mit denen sie, mit den Rumtreibern, zu kommunizieren pflegte.  
„Strafarbeit für Sie alle! Einen Monat lang, jeden Montag und Freitag, vor meinem Büro! Siebzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", keifte sie in abgehackten Sätzen, während sich ihre Nasenflügel immer wieder aufs Heftigste aufblähten.  
„Und grinsen Sie gefälligst nicht so Mr. Potter! Ich schäme mich selbst in Grund und Boden, dass Sie es jedes Jahr aufs Neue schaffen, am ersten Tag mein Haus in die Minuspunkte zu bringen!", schimpfte sie Potter aus, der wie immer blöd vor sich hin grinste.  
Irgendwie hatten es die Rumtreiber oder zumindest ein Teil von ihnen (meistens Black und Potter), es geschafft, jedes Jahr gleich beim großen Fest, Punkte zu verlieren und zwar so viele, dass Gryffindor mindestens eine Woche immer in den Minuspunkten stand. Doch sie störten sich daran überhaupt nicht, sondern erklärten es letztes Jahr, irgendwann in den Schreipausen von Professor McGonagall, sogar als eine Rumtreibertradition, die sie wahren müssten.  
„Gerade von Ihnen und Mr. Lupin hätte ich etwas mehr dieses Jahr erwartet!", sagte Professor McGonagall bissig, mit einem schwer enttäuschten Blick auf Lupin und Potter, woraufhin Erstgenannter etwas kleiner wurde.  
Potter aber schaute genauso irritiert, wie Lily sich selbst fühlte, denn warum sollte man von Potter plötzlich mehr erwarten?  
Lupin war natürlich klar, er war Vertrauensschüler dieses Jahr geworden, wie Lily ärgerlich dachte.  
Aber Potter?!  
Er steigerte sich doch höchstens in seinen aneinander Reihungen von Blödsinn.  
„Warum denn von mir?"  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm, Mr. Potter! Oder haben Sie Ihren Brief nicht genau gelesen?", fragte Professor McGonagall barsch nach.  
„Ähm …", zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wurde Potter doch tatsächlich etwas rot.  
„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!", schimpfte sie und warf ihre Hände entnervt in die Luft.  
„Ich habe sie zum Mannschaftskapitän gemacht und ich will für sie nur hoffen, dass sie nicht weiteren Schabernack bereits geplant haben, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass ich es mir noch mal überlege und ihren Besen stattdessen als Feuerholz benutze!"  
Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick auf die vier Rumtreiber, von denen nun einer wiederum grinste, als hätte er eine Überdosis Felix Felicis eingenommen, stapfte sie wieder davon zum Lehrertisch, wo sie schon von einem schmunzelnd drein blickenden Dumbledore erwartet wurde.  
Lily hörte, wie Black anscheinend seine Sprache als Erster wieder fand.  
„The same procedure as every year, James!", feixte Black.  
Beide brachen daraufhin in lautes Gelächter aus, dem sich Pettigrew zaghaft anschloss, immer mit vorsichtigem Blick auf den Lehrertisch und das Lupin nur mit einem "Ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab!" quittierte.  
Lily jedoch schüttelte, wie jedes Jahr, in diesem Moment nur den Kopf und murmelte:  
„Kindsköpfe!"

Mannschaftskapitän. Mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht ließ sich James in einen der kuscheligen roten Gryffindorsessel nahe am Kamin fallen. Wogen des Glücks durchpflügten seinen ganzen Körper.  
Ehrlich gesagt, James hatte damit gerechnet, nachdem der vorherige Kapitän, Sturgis Podmore, letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Aber letztendlich war es doch überraschend gekommen. Man wird schließlich nicht alle Tage angeschrieen und gleichzeitig zum Quidditchkapitän seines Hauses ernannt. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, gedanklich arbeitete James schon die ersten Trainingseinheiten aus und überlegte sich neue Spielzüge mit denen sie dieses Jahr endlich, den heiß ersehnten Quidditchpokal für Gryffindor holen würden.  
Ein Plumpsen vom Sessel gegenüber ließ James aus seiner kleinen Quidditchwelt wieder zurückkehren. Sirius hatte soeben einen von den neuen zwergenhaften Erstklässler von seinem Platz befördert und sich selbst auf eben jenem fallen gelassen. Ein Grinsen, das dem von James starke Konkurrenz machte, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Na, James, welche neuen Taktiken werden wir dieses Jahr denn üben?", Sirius brauchte nicht zu fragen, er wusste auch so, immer, worüber James nachdachte.  
„Du glaubst also, dass du es wieder in die Mannschaft schaffst?", antwortete James mit einer Gegenfrage, wobei er sein Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte.  
„Gibt es denn einen besseren Treiber als mich?", konterte Sirius wiederum.  
„Nun, wenn James selbst der Klatscher wäre, dann gäbe es wahrscheinlich keine bessere Treiberin als Lily Evans.", antwortete Remus, der zusammen mit Peter auf dem Sofa saß und ausnahmsweise mal von seinem Buch aufsah.  
Sirius schnaubte und stimmte Remus lachend zu, während von Peter ein schrilles Lachen kam, er war wohl gerade im Stimmbruch.  
James überging Remus Aussage einfach, Kommentare dieser Art war er von seinen Freunden schon gewohnt. Aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass Lily Evans tief in ihrem Herzen in ihn verliebt war und das einfach nur noch nicht zugeben wollte.  
„Apropos, Evans.", James Augen bekamen ein bestimmtes Funkeln, als er ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen, einer angriffslustige Raubkatze gleich, auf sie alle zustürmen sah.  
Sirius stöhnte auf, aber James fuhr sich automatisch durch sein Haar und legte sein, wie er glaubte, schönstes Lächeln auf.  
„Evans, du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte! Bist du gekommen, weil du jetzt doch unbedingt ein Date mit mir willst? Ich muss sagen, ich hab zwar schon viele Angebote heute bekommen, aber …"  
„Halt die Klappe, Potter!", unterbrach die Rothaarige James wütend und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen gefährlich an.  
O wie er dieses Grün liebte!  
„Ich komme wegen deinem bescheuerten Freund!", sie deutete auf Sirius, der sie eher gelangweilt anblickte, während James sich ehrlich zugestehen musste, dass er ein bisschen enttäuscht war.  
„Was willst du, Evans?", fragte Sirius sie in einem beiläufigen Ton.  
„Black, warum hast du den kleinen Jungen vom Sessel geschubst? Das war mehr als unfair von dir gewesen! Du hattest kein Recht das zu tun!", schimpfte sie drauf los.  
„Wegen dieser _kleinen_ Sache regst du dich so auf?", Sirius fing an zu lachen.  
„Ich hab ihm doch nur klar gemacht, wem diese Sessel gehören."  
„Verdammt, Black jetzt reicht's mir! Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und von dir, Lupin, hätte ich erwartet, dass du ein bisschen mehr Verantwortung zeigst.", sagte sie enttäuscht zu Remus, der sich versuchte hinter seinem Buch zu verstecken, dann schritt sie von dannen.

„Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Spießer sein wie du, Evans!", rief Sirius ihr noch schlecht gelaunt hinterher.  
Was fiel dieser Zicke ein ihm einfach fünf Punkte abzuziehen! Das passierte Sirius sonst nur, wenn ihnen ein Streich gelungen war.  
„Nenn Evans, nicht Spießer!", beschwerte sich James nun lautstark.  
Auch das noch!  
„Wenn sie aber nichts anderes ist …", Sirius Laune war nun endgültig am Tiefpunkt angekommen, wenn es um Evans ging war mit James einfach nicht mehr zu reden.  
Er erhob sich, da er seinen besten Freund nicht noch anschreien wollte, was er unter Garantie im weiteren Verlauf dieses Gesprächs tun würde und stapfte zum Porträtloch.  
„Wo gehst du jetzt noch hin?", erkundigte sich Remus überrascht.  
„Raus.", war seine knappe Antwort.  
Eine Runde um den See oder ein Zusammentreffen mit Schniefelus würde ihm jetzt gut tun.  
Er war so in seiner schlechten Laune über Evans versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam wie das Porträt von der anderen Seite geöffnet wurde.  
RUMMS!  
Sirius wurde unsanft auf den kalten Steinfußboden zurückgeschleudert, er spürte jetzt schon Stellen auf denen sich wohl bald eine Kolonie von blauen Flecken tummeln würde und merkte wie sein Umhang nunmehr halb an ihm hing und auch die anderen Kleidungsstücke sich nicht mehr an ihrem ordnungsgemäßen Platz befanden.  
„Pass gefälligst auf, du Idiot oder läufst du nur mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Gegend?!", keifte ihn da eine Stimme an.  
Gerade wollte er schon eine Entschuldigung brummeln, aber als er diese Stimme gehört hatte, hatte er es sich sofort anders überlegt.  
„Pass doch selber auf, Roberts! Denn dasselbe, könnte ich auch dich fragen!", gab er bissig zurück.  
Das Mädchen mit den straßenköterblonden Locken zog arrogant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete ihn, aus ihren dunkelblauen Augen, mit einer eisigen Kälte:  
„Was rede ich überhaupt mit so einem Idioten wie dir, Black?! Du verschwendest meine Zeit, also geh mir jetzt gefälligst aus dem Weg!", sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes mehr.  
„Keine Sorge, mir ist es auch kein Vergnügen mit dir zu sprechen!", schickte er ihr noch hinterher.  
„Na, toll! Jetzt ist mein Tag wirklich im Kessel!", dachte Sirius, über seine unsanfte Begegnung mit seiner zweitliebsten Hassfeindin, direkt nach Evans, Melody Roberts.  
„Sag mal, wird das heute noch was oder muss ich ewig hier so zur Seite hängen?!", meckerte ihn jetzt auch noch die fette Dame an.  
„Ist ja gut!", fauchte Sirius.  
Beim Rausgehen fiel ihm etwas Silbernes auf, das vor dem Porträt auf dem Steinfußboden lag. Gedankenverloren hob Sirius es auf, stellte kurz fest, dass es eine Kette war und verstaute es tief in seiner Umhangtasche.  
Seine Schritte hallten durch die einsamen Gänge des Schlosses, während seine momentanen Gedanken schon längst wieder das kleine silberne Ding, in seiner Tasche, aus seinem Kopf, vertrieben hatten.


End file.
